Phineas and Ferb Q&D Show!
by Mariko Shirashi
Summary: "Did we got everything?" "ROLL CALL!" "Random dares?" "Check!" "Epicly humorous story?" "Check!" "Hyper, crazy, and AWESOME hosts?" "CHECK!" "So we got everything?" "Yup!" "Let's go!" "WOOHOO!"/Warning! Do NOT read this story if you: Have NO sense of ODD humor, have NO feelings of laughing, and HAVE a rare symptoms of 'CAN'T LAUGH ON PARODY LIKE ANYONE ELSE'/
1. Let's Begin the Tortures! I Mean Fun!

**AN: Okay, so I got bored by NOT having to be able to update my other stories in a couple of days in my **_**other**_** account. So I'll make the best of it!**

**Disclaimer (Just like my **_**other**_** stories, I'll only say this once): I only own the story and the hosts (which is **_**my**_** OCs), the**** plot is owned by other T and/or D, or Questions and/or Answers authors, and Phineas and Ferb is owned by Dan Povenmire and Jeff "Swampy" Marsh only…**

**Warning(s) (Also I'll be saying this once): Major OOC-ness, OCs, Typo(s), Grammar Typo(s) (Since English is NOT my first language.), etc… etc…**

**Note: THIS STORY DOES NOT APPLY TO THE EPISODES OF THE SHOW! I REPEAT! THE STORY DOES NOT HAVE ANY CONNECTIONS FROM ANY OF THE EPISODES OF THE SHOW!**

**By the way, I'll use the hosts, aka OCs, from the other account. **_**Also**_**, rated T for 'some' colorful words. :3**

In a country (coughIndonesiacough), where everything is not so normal, there is a HUGE blue studio in the central of the capital city. In the studio, there is a lot of random doors, such as, 'TORTURING ROOM' 'BAKERY ROOM' 'SOUNDPROOF ROOM' and many more. In the main room, a girl, who had long, and straight, dark brown hair and Blue-Sky colored eyes, wore a simple red shirt dress and short brown legging, and brown sneakers, smiles.

"Hi ya, Guys!" She shouted, as a girl, about her age, came in from the 'HOSTS'S PRIVATE ROOM: DO NOT ENTER'.

"Mornin', Maru." The girl took a long sip of her warm coffee. She had a short dark brown hair and a left Red-Amber colored eye and a right Clear Turquoise colored eye, wore a long sleeved purple shirt and a brown mini jeans, and brown flat shoes. The long haired girl, or Maru, snatched the short haired girl's coffee with an annoyed facial expression on her face.

"_What_ did I tell you about coffee, Natsumi?" She glared at the girl, or Natsumi, who just shrugged.

"_Because_ they have 'high caffeine', Maru? I can't see why not." Natsumi replied, as a tall (taller than Maru and Natsumi) short dark brown, and messy, hair and Icy-Blue colored eyes, wore a gray training suit, came out from the room with a 'TRAINING ROOM' sign on the top of the door.

"What's up when I was gone?" The boy asks, wiping of the sweat from his face with a towel on his neck. The girl looked at him.

"First of all, the ceiling and the planes are up. And Natsumi was drinking coffee, _again_, Takeru." Maru explained.

"Oh, that explains the coffee smell in the air when I was training," The boy, or Takeru, replied. "I'm gonna change my clothes before the show." The girl nodded.

**=o0o=**

"Okay! After a 'few' technical errors had been fixed, we'll star the show!" Maru clapped both of her hands with a huge grin on her face.

"Hi ya, folks! We'll come to…"

"Phineas and Ferb Questions and Answers and Truths and Dares Show!" As the PaF opening theme song plays.

"Let's go to the hosts introductions, shall we~" Maru smiles. "My name is Maruki Shitoichi, but you can call me Maru. I'm sixteen years old, and I'm an Asian!"

"Ahem!" Natsumi cleared her throat. "My name is Natsumi Kagame, Natsumi for short. I'm also sixteen, and I'm also and Asian."

"Hey ya," Takeru, now wearing a simple gray T-Shirt, overlapped by a black short sleeved jacket, black jeans, and black sneakers, waved his hand towards the camera. "The name's Takeru Hatsumoto, but Takeru for short. I'm sixteen and I'm an Asian."

"And," Maru hugged them both, "we're bests friends~!"

"So we're done with the 'hosts introductions', right?" Everyone nodded. "Great!" Maru clapped her hands together, again, with a HUGE smirk on her face.

"Since this is _our_ fist chapter, so no PM's with dares and/or questions from the folks~" she took a deep breath.

"So the dares will be coming from the hosts~" as everyone groans.

"Can I get dibs for the fist one to dare, for _once_?" Takeru asks, and Natsumi nods. "Of course you can, Takeru."

"**Sweet~**" he punched the air. "**And for my first dare, Phineas and Ferb!**"

"Yeah, what is it, Takeru?" Phineas asks. (Fyi, I'm using the shows ages. So Phineas and the rest of his friends are about 12, and/or 11. While Candace and the rest of her friends are about 16, and/or 17, while the adults are… *silent* I don't know! Moving On!)

"**Your dare is to, built me a portal to the FMA fandom world!**"

"We don't mind." Then Phineas and Ferb builds it in two hours. "Done."

"**Awesome!**" Takeru opens the portal, revealing _another_ Takeru, who's clapping his hands, then slams it to the ground. At the same time, a huge amount of water came out behind him. Charging towards the _other_ Maru _and_ Natsumi.

"You _asked_ for it, Takeru!" The _other_ Natsumi snaps her fingers, as a big fire came out from her fingers towards the water. The water evaporated, and the _other_ Maru transmutes a metal bat, and began hitting the _other_ Takeru, _repeatedly_.

"Quit it, Maru!" "NEVER!" "OW! OW! OW! THAT HURTS METAL HEAD!" "FEEL THE WRATH OF MY WRATH, WATER BOY!" "GAH!"

Takeru shudders after looking at it, and closes the portal. "I guess my life here is better than the _other_ me in the FMA fandom world…" he says.

"You _think_?" Maru and Natsumi roll their eyes.

"**Onto the next dare. Can I have thre-**" "You can only have two, Takeru. _If_ you're the Reviewers, you _can _give as may dares and/or questions as you want." "**Fine.**"

"**I dare Candace to bake my 'exploding-in-a-second-' cake! This gotta be good.**" He smirks, as Candace glares at him.

"Fine." She sighed, as she puts in the cake, and it got blown in front of her face before it was in baked in the oven.

"Hahahahaha!" Takeru and the others laughed, except Jeremy, who's helping Candace wipe the cream of her face with a towel, and Maru, who's snapping pictures like crazy.

"This gonna be in my Facebook account! The world HAS to see this!" She smirked.

"Who's the next one?" Natsumi asks, as Maru points her arm in the air. "Me! Me!"

"Okay then, lead the way Maru!" "Yay!" She rushed to a room with a 'CHOCOLATE ROOM' sign on top of the door, and came out with a handful of Perry shaped chocolates to Perry.

"**Perry, for your dare, you may eat your chocolate **_**siblings**_**!**"

"Prrr!"

"Do it." She gave him a death glare. And Perry begins to eat them in six hours. When he finishes, a loud burp was heard from the 'secret agent'.

"**My turn!**" Natsumi squeals, as she took out a staple gun from her pocket. And gave it to Vanessa.

"**Do what you will, Doofenshmirtz.**" Vanessa grinned, as she shoots one of her father's inventions into a million pieces.

"Why Vanessa? WHY?" Dr. Doofenshmirtz cried, while hugging his, now broken into a million pieces, inventions in the emo corner.

"Since when did we HAD an emo corner?" Maru looks at Takeru and Natsumi, who shook their heads.

"No idea," Takeru replied. "Maybe he just invented it." Maru shrugged.

"Any-ho, bye! And thank you for tuning in for this…"

"Phineas and Ferb Questions and Answers and Truths and Dares Show!" As the ending theme song of PaF plays.

"Man that was mouthful," she mumbled. "Can we chang-"

"_NO!"_ A mysterious voice echoed in the studio. "Why not?" _"Because I said so! Now shut up!"_

"MAKE ME!" As water came out of nowhere burst down to Maru. "HEY!" _"I _told_ you, NO WAY!"_

"Fine!" She pouts, as she goes to the 'HOSTS'S PRIVATE ROOM: DO NOT ENTER' to change her clothes.

"By the way," Maru peered from the door. "PM us if ya have dares and/or questions. Review us if ya don't. Bye!"

**AN: I'm using story-format, so you **_**can't**_** say **_**anything**_** about it! HAH! IN YOUR FACE PEOPLE!**


	2. DO NOT annoy her! EVER!

**AN: Yup! Got some dares from NR-Mars and MsAmiClassified. In PM. And my FMA has been re-published! ;D**

"Ahem-ahem!" Someone's voice was heard from the speaker of the studio. "Testing-testing! One. Two. Three!" Then a smirk crept out to the person's face.

"I said 'Hey yo!' You say, 'Let's go!'!" "Mission control! Mission control! We have reached the moon base! I repeat! We have reached the moon base!" "Copy that, Ranger!" A giggle echoed from the person through the room. As Natsumi bursts out from the 'HOSTS' PRIVATE ROOM', with an annoyed expression on her face, and was wearing her pajamas.

"_Maru_," the girl says softly. "Yeah Natsumi?" And the person who was testing the new microphone was Maru.

"I know it's a _normal_ thing to do that at a studio." Maru nods, "so?"

"So," Natsumi took a deep breath and yells, "BUT NOT AT 2 A.M. IN THE MORNING, IDIOT!"

Takeru, who's covering his ears with his hands, came in, _still_ half asleep and wearing his sleeping clothes, from the 'HOSTS' PRIVATE ROOM'. "Could you guys just stop?! _Some_ of us are trying to sleep here!" He yawned.

Natsumi looked at him, annoyed. "You _should_ tell that to Maru," Natsumi points her thumb from her shoulder. "_She's_ the one who started it, stupid."

"I'm _not_ 'stupid', stupid." He replied, slightly annoyed. "Yes, yes you _are _'stupid', stupid."

"Am not, stupid." "You are, stupid." "Am not." "You are." "Am NOT." "You _are_."

Maru, who's beginning to snicker to the 'couple', smirks. "Guys~ if _you two_ wants to make a _love love scene_, do it somewhere else~"

They stopped arguing, and glare at Maru, who's smiling innocently.

"WE'RE NOT, STUPID!" They blushed madly. "Wait, who's the 'stupid' one? Me, you, or him?"

"It's him! /her! /you!" The two pointed at each other.

"Okay, now I'm _more_ confused."

Natsumi crossed her arms, "well _you_ started it, Maru." She said matter-o-factly.

"ENOUGH!" Maru's Dad, who came in with a furious face, shouted. "You three do this _later_ at the show! Now MARCH DOWN TO YOUR ROOMS!"

"Ye-yes, Sir!" The three rushed to the room, and began to sleep, _again_.

**=o0o=**

"Hello people of the PaF Fandom~!" Maru shouted from her mike, as everyone groans from the 'early' story shift.

"Well, _sorry_, for me, _being_ an early bird, people." She scoffed, as she crosses her arms.

"Anyways," Natsumi rolls her eyes. "Welcome back to…"

"Phineas and Ferb Questions and Answers and Truths and Dares Show!" As the PaF opening theme song plays.

"Well, we only got two, so let's wrap this thing as soon as possible." Takeru says.

"Why?" "_Because_ I want to watch the Avengers on the theater today." "Oh…"

"Moving on!" Maru shouted. "The first one is from, **NR-Mars**!"

**Hey there! **

"Hi ya, Mars!" Maru greeted with a wide smile.

**I have a few dares for a few characters :)**

"Well isn't _that_ what this story supposed to be?" Takeru smirks.

"What _if_ it wasn't?" Candace rolls her eyes. "Then it's NOT our show, stupid." Natsumi stuck her tongue out.

"HEY! I'm NOT stupid!" "Then _why_ did you ask that utterly _dumb_ question, Flyn." Natsumi retorted.

"Okay, both OF you! Shut up!" Maru shouted. "Lead the way, Mars!"

**Phineas, go and annoy the hell out of Maru.**

Phineas, who nods, says. "Sure." And walks towards Maru.

"Hey, Maru," Maru looks at him and replied. "What?" He pulls out a cute little soft brown furred cat.

"I have a cat for you," Maru squeals in delight, but as soon as she tries to take it, Phineas pulls the cat out of her reach. "_After_ you become _my_ slave. For a year."

Everyone stared at him in awe. "I _can't_ believe he could say _that_ to her!" Natsumi squeaked. As Maru crosses her arms and pouts.

"I ain't gonna do it." "Or…"

"Or what? Throw me into the 'LAUNDRY ROOM' for a year? Yeah right, well I've been into a far 'more' worse case of scenario." She rolls her eyes, when Phineas lifts the cat.

"Or I'll throw this cat into the 'DOGS ROOM' until you do it." Everyone gasps. And Maru stared at him, disbelieving on what she just heard from him. But she loosens up her arms, and says.

"Fine, I'll do it." She went to do Phineas' orders.

**=After many, **_**and many**_**, orders from Phineas later…=**

"Maru do this!" "Maru do that!" "Maru this coffee tasted horrible!" Phineas ordered, as Maru's temper began to lose her calm.

"THAT IS IT!" She shouted, as she hit him with one of her _deadly_ karate moves on the stomach.

"NEVER ORDER ME LIKE THAT! AGAIN!" She yelled. As she brush of the dirt from her hands and took the cat from Ferb's hand.

"MINE!" She hissed. And everyone took a step back, cower in fear towards her.

"THIS is WHY we don't want to annoy and/or piss her, people." Natsumi sighed.

Takeru nods. "And she _was_ in a good mood today, now her mood is _seriously_ gone from happy to grumpy."

"Onwards to the next one, if you please!"

**Isabella, I dare you to kiss Ferb and like it.**

"Bu-but I'm _eleven_ years old! How am _I_ supposed to do it?! With him?!" She blushed. "A-and besides, I 'already' liked someone…" She muttered, while looks at the unconscious, and beaten up, Phineas.

"We _know that_ girlie." Maru glares at her. "Just _do_ the dare! I'll be more pissed if you don't! NOW DO IT!"

"Fine…" Isabella kisses Ferb on the check, and starts blushing, again.

"Well…" Takeru blinked. "Some_one_ is getting _grumpier_ today…"

"You _think_?" Maru snorted.

"Moving on…" Natsumi's sweat drops.

**Ferb, being the quiet and understanding boy in the actual show itself, I dare you to annoy Phineas using only SIGN LANGUAGE XDDD**

"Sorry, but my dear brother will be unconscious for awhile. So I cannot do it without him." Ferb stated in his British accent.

"Yeah, moving on!" Natsumi exclaims.

**Candace, I dare you to kick Isabella in the butt and ** her off.**

Candace shrugs, then kicks Isabella's butt. "That HURTS you know!" Isabella shouted.

"Well she's pissed right? My dare is done." Candace stated.

**Jeremy, make Candace go insane in ANY WAY POSSIBLE :D**

"Well, I can't." Jeremy says. "Why?" "_Because she's_ my girlfriend." As Candace blushes.

"Oh, so you prefer NOT to do it, because of her. Than being beaten up by MAD karate skills. Is _that_ it, _Lover boy_?" Maru cracks her knuckles, and starts wearing her karate black belt on her hips.

"Making my girlfriend go insane or being beaten up by _her_," Takeru pondered beside Jeremy. "I'll go by the first one, if I _were_ you."

"Err…" Jeremy glanced Maru and Candace repeatedly, and sighs. "Sorry Candace, but I fear _my_ sanity more than to see you go insane." He went beside her and starts to ignore her. Giving her the silent treatment.

"This _may NOT_ look to drive someone insane, but Candace can't stand being ignored. So yeah, it'll drive her insane." Natsumi explained.

**Maru: Go and splash the coffee you took from Natsumi on Ferb.**

"YES! A DARE FOR ME!" Maru grinned, as she grabs Natsumi's coffee. "HEY! I just got that one!" And splashed it to Ferb's face.

"The coffee! It burns!" Ferb screamed, as he starts rubbing his eyes, and ran towards the bathroom. But he was knocked by a brick wall.

"BUAHAHAHAHA! THAT was AWESOME!" Maru laughed at him, while the others' sweat drops.

**Takeru: Drive Natsumi insane with your water skills.**

"Sadly…" Takeru started to say, "but fortunately…" Natsumi cuts in. "It was my FMA version that has _water alchemy_. I only have my soccer ability."

Natsumi nods, "yup."

**Natsumi: After Takeru drives you insane, whack him on the head with a chicken drumstick continuously! XD**

"Oh!" Maru's eyes lit up. "Can I have it? Since Takeru didn't drive her insane. Please~? Pretty-pretty please! With sugar on top, Natsumi!" And Natsumi nods. "Sure."

"YAY!" Maru began to hit Takeru with a chicken drumstick, until Takeru started to ran and shouted. "Can you please STOP THAT! OW!" "NEVER! I WANT TO LET MY INSANITY OUT!" And they started to chase each other, while everyone's sweat drops.

**Okay, that's all. Hope you will accept some of them XD and have a nice day! ;)**

"Bye, Mars." Natsumi smiled, "next one is from, **MsAmiClassified**!"

**...Ok, then I'd like however many characters to infiltrate the Hetaliaverse, mainly just to see what kind of mayhem will insue.**

"A Hetalia fan? Huh?" Natsumi says. "Sorry, but we don't know _anything_ about it. We're only on FMA, Detective Conan, and Eyeshield21. Sorry." She apologized.

"Well, those two aren't going to be back, _for awhile_." Natsumi mumbled.

"Bye everyone! Thanks for tuning in for this…"

"Phineas and Ferb Questions and Answers and Truths and Dares Show!" As the PaF ending theme song play.

"Bye! PM if you have dares and/or questions! Review if you don't!"

**AN: Sorry for the wait guys! My FMA and DC one is taking a **_**lot**_** of my time to write. Bye!**


	3. the More, the Merrier

**AN: Huh? OMG! I got 4! Yes 4! I LOVE you guys! XD**

**And fyi, in every new chapter of the show, the characters **_**will be**_** revived from the death (If being dared to die), and woke up from being unconscious. Happy readings! XD**

"Ow…" A faint groan from Takeru was heard by Natsumi, who's sitting next to him and was reading a thick Sherlock Holmes novel. The original version, NOT the 'written by other people than Sir. Arthur Conan Doyle' novels. Her love to the 'father of the Detectives of the world' came from Maru, who's a Sherlockian, and an Anime/Manga Otaku. She doesn't love the novels, that, teens usually read these days, like 'Twilight' 'Harry Potter' 'Vampires' Diaries' etc… etc… Her only passion for novel is for Detectives and Mystery solving novels.

Any-Ho! Back on our previous plot! Natsumi and Takeru was in the 'HOSTS' PRIVATE ROOM' watching the television for any ideas for the show tomorrow. While Maru was _forced_ to go to her sister's birthday party, so she can't help them. Natsumi, who's becoming a little annoyed by it, turned her head towards him. He was slumping on the couch, covered in sticky brown chicken gravy and a black eye from the hitting from Maru.

"It _hurts_…" He groaned, for the one hundred time today.

"Takeru," she said softly, while he raised his head and looked at her. "What?"

"I _know_ you were beaten by Maru, _because_ some_one_ wants her to be pissed off." Somewhere in Singapore, NR-Mars sneezed. "But…" she paused and slapped his cheek, hard.

"STOP WHINING, GET A SHOWER, AND GET BACK TO WORK!" She shouted, but Takeru just glares at her. While she _returned_ the _favor_ by giving him a death glare. "_Now_." She ordered, as he jumped from the couch and ran towards the bathroom, cowering from her wrath.

"YE-YES SIR! UH-I MEAN MA'AM!"

After he was gone, Natsumi sighed and continued reading her novel.

**=o0o=**

Maru kicks the front door WIDE open with her left foot, and starts banging the drums, which she was carrying, for twenty minutes and shouts.

"WAKE UP PEOPLE! IT'S SEVEN THIRTY IN THE MORNING! AND WE GOT A SHOW TO DO!" A bunch of groans from the casts was heard from the studio, as she threw the drums and pulls out the mike and says.

"Welcome back to…"

"Phineas and Ferb Questions and Answers and Truths and Dares Show!" As the PaF opening theme song plays.

Maru claps her hands, "I'm SO happy today!" "Why?" Takeru raised his eyebrow.

"_Because_~" Maru says, playfully. "We GOT four people! Yeah four!"

"Yup!" Natsumi nodded. "The first one is from, **Downwithunicorns**! A new reviewer!"

**1. I dare Buford to explain why he has life-sized molds of every one.**

Everyone looks at Buford in shock and jaws drops. "What? I like them, so I keep them."

"Okay…" Takeru rubs the back of his neck. "_This_ is getting awkward…" Maru nodded.

"Yeah, it _kinda_ gives me the creeps." She shudders. "Moving on!"

**2. I dare Isabella and Phinneas to be locked in a closet full of spiders and snakes for 3 hours. **

"Well I don't want to do it." Isabella crosses her arms, while her cheeks became slightly pink. As Natsumi smirks, "_even_ with Phineas? Well, _this_ is news to me."

"Come on, it'll be fun Isabella." Phineas smiled, while Isabella sighs. "Still nope."

**Don't worry their just rubber...**

"Fine." They walks together to the closet.

"Well, I guess it wasn't _so_ bad, was it?" Maru wondered. As she hears a girly scream from the closet.

"_Wait_ didn't you said, that, _they_ are _made of _rubber?" Natsumi asks.

**3. At least the snakes are anyways...**

"Well _that_ explains, a _LOT_. I think…" Takeru replied, as Isabella ran out from the closet with Phineas chocking from her _tight_ 'hug'.

"_Scary _closet?" Isabella nodded furiously. Then ran towards the emo corner for relaxing her mental trauma from the spiders.

"Wow." Natsumi blinked. "Just wow."

**4. I dare Phineas to explain why he doesn't like eggplant. Yep.**

"Okay, an _odd_ question." Maru stated. "But what the heck! We _made_ an _odd_ show! Answer the question, Phineas!"

"Because eggplants have a round shape for the head, and I don't. Like it or not, it's my answer." As Natsumi's sweat drops.

"Okay…" she says, "an _odd_ answer…" "Yup," Takeru nodded. "It's _weird_, _even_ for _my_ taste."

"Moving on!" Maru replied.

**Normally I don't like these, but this one has managed to stay consistent and interesting. Hopefully more people review!**

"Really!?" Maru beamed. "We're glad, that, you liked it! And we'll keep this story to become more, _and more_, interesting!"

"Yeah!" Natsumi smiled, "and _we_ hope more people would review this."

"See ya later, Downwithunicorns!" Maru grinned. "We hope to see you again! Next one is from, **Guest**!"

**I dare Isabella to wear a really sexy bikini and the she has to show it to Phineas!**

Maru looks at Isabella, who's _still_ in the emo corner, then shook her head. "Sorry! Isabella is _still_ in the emo corner, and _maybe_ next time." "Any-ho! Next one is from, **NR-Mars**! This guy is _awesome_!"

**Hi again XD**

"Hi ya, Mars!" Maru grinned.

**Okay, *sneezes and covers mouth* gosh, I never had a runny nose as bad as this...**

"Neither do I, I only got a cold when the rainy season came to Indonesia." Maru replied.

**So... my dares won't be as active as the previous ones so... **

"Well _that_ sucks." Takeru says.

**Yeah..**

"Anyways!"

**Maru, since you were greatly annoyed and beaten Phineas up, I respect you. **

"You? Respect her!?" Phineas says, disbelieved. "The world _has_ gone mad." As Maru smack his head. "_Respect_ your elderly, Flyn! It's the rule of the world!"

"Wait, _which_ world exactly?" "The world of Fanfiction, Dammit!" "Moving on people!"

**So, I'll give you a dare, fair and square.**

"YAY!" Maru jumped in excitement, while everyone groans.

**Go... **

**and... **

**plant a rubber cockroach on Natsumi's head-**

"Oka-wait! What?"

**no no no, I prefer Takeru's head. **

"Wait-WHAT!?" Takeru shouted, shocked. "WHY?!"

**I would know how Natsumi will react so I want to see how the BOY reacts XD**

"_Wait_… aren't _you_ a boy, Mars?" Natsumi asks, as Maru shrugs. "Meh, I don't _care_! I _finally_ got a dare!" She planted a rubber cockroach on Takeru's head. While Takeru just shrugs, and walks away.

"Yup, boys are _so_ neutral when it comes to _these kinds_ of things." Natsumi stated.

**Ferb, a short one for you. Try and Invent a gun that heals people from their injuries, without the help of your only brother Phineas. And once you are finished (if you will be)... Go and heal Phineas! :D**

"I may, but Phineas was revived at _every_ new chapters of the story." Ferb stated. "But I shall try." As he went to build the gun.

**Isabella! My favorite character! If you're in happy mood, shout 'MY PORKCHOP HAS JUST BEEN BURNT! HELP!' and then pretend that you didn't say it.**

"Well, I'm _not_ in a good mood today. So, no." Isabella answered.

**Candace, try and prevent Ferb from making his Medi-Gun (that's the name of the invention I told him to make) while he's at it.**

Candace shrugs, "why _not_? I'm practically _bored_ right now." As she tries to prevent Ferb from making his Medi-Gun.

**Jeremy, try and distract Candace from preventing Ferb from making the Medi-Gun. It will definitely cause a bit of chaos.**

"Of _course_ it will." Jeremy replied. "But okay." As he tries to distract Candace from preventing Ferb from making his Medi-Gun. And it got _pretty_ confusing.

**XD**

"Umm… are you guys confused with this? Because I am." Maru says. As Takeru and Natsumi nodded. "_Pretty much_."

"Oh, what about her?" Maru points her finger at Vanessa. "She hadn't got any dares for awhile."

**Vanessa? Ah yes. If Ferb manages to heal Phineas, get the both to make a sort of happy-inator to shoot at your dad so that he would stop weeping at the emo corner XD**

"I am _NOT_ weeping in the emo corner!" Dr. Doofenshmirtz shouted, offended.

"And _no_, I'm _not_ going to build it. End of discussion." Vanessa replied, while listening to her IPod.

**Phineas, if you don't want, you may scrap the idea of happy-inator. But if Ferb manages to heal you, make a cloaking device secretly for Maru so that she can spy on Natsumi and Takeru.**

"Wait! WHY do I want to spy them?" Maru points at Natsumi and Takeru. "Okay, _maybe_ a _little_."

"That's sick, Meat Head!" Takeru shouted. "Oh, shut up Soccer Freak!" Maru retorted.

"So, does that means, that, I'm NOT going to build it?" Phineas asks, as Natsumi and Takeru nods.

"YUP!"

**That's all, I guess. I'm sorry, Natsumi and Takeru for not giving you dares, but it's better if you guys watch the chaos than to get INVOLVED in the chaos, am I right?**

"Yep, you're right man!" Takeru nodded. "Yup." Natsumi nodded.

**But anyways, thanks so much and I'll see you next time! To both the author and the characters :D**

"_Why, thank you."_ "Are you _really_ going to do this _every day_?" _"OF COURSE NOT! I'M NOT A STALKER!"_ "Okay…" Maru rolls her eyes.

**To Author: Your second chapter was awesome!**

"_AGAIN! Thank you!"_ "Enough chit-chat! Next one is from, **Mirandafan21**!"

**Okey-Dokey! Here I go!**

**Carl- Admit it, your desperate for a girlfriend.**

"I admit it, I _am_ desperate for searching for a girlfriend." Carl admits.

"And no one wants to be your girlfriend, Carl." Maru stated. "I know…"

**Perry- Beat the heck out of Doof for one hour. Go.**

Not about a minute, Perry was gone from the boys sight, and beats the crap out of Doof for an hour in a closet.

"IT HURTS!" "PRRRR!" "OW! OW! OW!" "PRRRRR!" "CURSE YOU, PERRY THE PLATYPUS!"

**Ciao.**

"See ya later!" Takeru waved his hand. "Thanks for tuning in for this…"

"Phineas and Ferb Questions and Answers and Truths and Dares Show!" As the PaF ending theme song plays.

"PM us if ya have dares and/or questions. Review if ya don't."

**AN: Urgh! My FMA **_**AND **_**DC got deleted, AGAIN! WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOU PEOPLE! D'X**

**Oh, and I got **_**another**_** new rule. No dares and/or questions that contains rated M, just T okay. Now I'm **_**really**_** pissed this month! (/A)/ *starts throwing her novel at the couch* Err… bye.**


End file.
